


Coffee with Courvoisier

by kittenslisten



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenslisten/pseuds/kittenslisten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Blaine make a habit of going for Sunday morning coffees, but what happens when their usual barista isn't able to make their drink?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee with Courvoisier

It was routine for them to walk from their small studio apartment in downtown New York to the small coffee shop just a few blocks away.

“This place is seriously in my top ten for coffee shops. I’ve never had coffee as good at Starbucks or Caribou,” Blaine gushed as they walked down the busy street. He reached for his boyfriend’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“You say that every other time we go here, Blaine! Seriously, we go practically every Sunday morning and you say that,” Sebastian rolled his eyes playfully and squeezed Blaine’s hand.

“But in all seriousness, Seb. We’ve gone here for what, three years now? We’ve never had one complaint.” Blaine said as he opened the door so that Sebastian could enter first.

Kaylin, the barista who worked Sunday mornings, leaned over the counter and greeted them with a cheerful smile. “Hey you two! The usual?” She asked, pad of paper and a pen in hand.

Blaine and Sebastian waved at her as they sat at a table near the window. Sebastian nodded at Kaylin, “That’ll be correct.”

Kaylin grinned again and nodded back, “Great! Oh, right guys.. This is Drea.” She pushed the other girl who was standing behind her into Blaine and Sebastian’s view and continued, “She’s going to be working Mondays, but she’s training with me.” The girl waved shyly at the two of them, making it very obvious she wasn’t used to interacting with customers.

“Now Mr. Smythe here likes his coffee with courvoisier and a pump of vanilla and milk. Non-fat,” Kaylin explained with an expert ease. Drea was taking notes on her own pad of paper.

“Yes ma’am, that’s what I’ll be having,” Sebastian nodded, rapping his knuckles on the table, becoming visibly impatient with the conversation. He let his muscles relax when he felt Blaine’s hand over his own, calming him.

“And Mr. Anderson here used to have a medium drip, but switched to chai lattes last fall. Anything else for you two?” Kaylin looked up from her notepad at the pair, who shook their heads. She smiled, and straightened up, “Great! We’ll have your drinks ready soon.”

While waiting for their drinks, Blaine and Sebastian hear the two women talking from behind the counter. “Drea, I have to go to the bathroom real quick. Could you make the coffee with courvoisier? Thanks so much.” And a few minutes later the new barista set their drinks on the counter and said, “Here are your drinks, guys.”

Blaine retrieved the drinks from the counter and handed a cup to Sebastian. He took a sip and was pleased with his drink. But Sebastian, on the other hand, took a drink of his and almost spit it back out. “What the fuck is this shit?” Sebastian whispered to Blaine harshly, who raised an eyebrow.

“What, it’s what you ordered, isn’t it? Coffee with courvoisier and a pump of vanilla non-fat?” Blaine asked, taking another sip of his tea. Sebastian shook his head and rubbed his face, “That... That imbecile messed up my coffee order! She forgot the vanilla!”

A large grin spread across Blaine’s face as he chuckled, “That’s what you’re so ticked off about? All you have to do is go up there and ask for the vanilla. She’s new, give the poor girl a break, Seb!” Sebastian frowned as he tried taking another sip, still displeased with the taste.

“The one thing I ask for as far as routine, and it’s fucked with,” Sebastian grumbled into the napkin he was using to wipe his mouth. Blaine rolled his eyes and took the coffee, “Stop being such a baby. I’ll go up there for you and get your vanilla. Relax, okay?”

“It’s a good fucking thing that girl’s working on Mondays. I don’t think I could live with that kind of coffee every Sunday,” Sebastian mumbled to Blaine before thanking him once his boyfriend returned. He took a sip and leaned back in his chair, “Now that’s what I call coffee.”


End file.
